


трішечки іншій людині

by HumaNatioN



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just don't wanna make such a great plan<br/>but<br/>if we were together at this night<br/>i'd allow you to mark me</p>
            </blockquote>





	трішечки іншій людині

**Author's Note:**

> коли ти побачиш це - не плач
> 
> Величезний piece of shit  
> Набір слів

_**I’m king of sorrow** _

 

 

Вона дивиться мені у очі, і у них я бачу ті запалені вогні.  _Очі, що так палко кохають мене._

**_Я знаю._ **

 

Вона - не фантом, і я – не фантом, тому ми просто летимо в одній безкінечній ямі. Куди ми летимо, навіщо відомо лише Господові. (Хоча ми обидві атеїстки)

Вона – моя жура.

Мій неможливий нестерпний біль.

Моя несносна мука.

_Моя найкраща троянда._

***

Земля повна битого каміння. Земля повна битих сердець. Земна повна болю. І все що я знаю, так це те, що ми – той увесь біль.

 

 

Я – твоя музика,

Я – твій вірний вічний фанат,

Я – та, хто видихає до твоїх вуст ментоловий дим та вириває з рук оте лезо.

Я – та, хто буде переслідувати тебе усе життя…

**_Чи готова ти до цього?_ **

 

Та ми падаємо і кожного разу прокидаємося _**не** _ в обіймах одна одної.

_Чи існує такий ідеальний ранок?_

_next to you_

 

Та чи то, що ми все маємо, то є сміття? Чи наше Руно? Чи може то наша примара?

 

Ти – мій талісман, але і моя жертва.

Ти – мій сад, але і мій спаленний ліс.

Ти – мої краплі дощу, але й найспекотніше сонце.

Ти – моя порцеляна, але й моя мотузка.

_Що тримає мене на дев’ятому поверсі._

_Чи ти даш мені впасти на перший?_

 

Ти – мій хмарочос, але й мій лід.

_Що тане від моїх гарячих пекучих слів._

_Та ти не розтанеш._

**_Бо я належу тобі._ **

 

_Could I love you more?_

 

Чи то кров на підлозі?

Чи то мої сльози? _(Твої - то є твій чай)_

Чи наша пісня?

Чи ж то смерть від моєї руки?

_Я не хочу щоб ти помирала..._

 

Ти кажеш що мені треба забути усе, в чім я хочу розкаятися.

А я кажу, що моє серце - світло пересвічене.

 

 

**_Чи є тут правда?_ **


End file.
